


Here and now

by Chelidona (Hobbity)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Missing Scene, Pseudo-Incest, Thor: Ragnarok spoilers, fairly rough, this is Thorki after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbity/pseuds/Chelidona
Summary: Thor: Ragnarok spoilers! A missing scene for which I am sure there are already 100 fanfictions I will soon look for at the end of the movie, a scene that just begged to be expanded.





	Here and now

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written Thorki in quite a while, but Thor: Ragnarok had me drown in feelings. This is what I came up with for that scene ... keep in mind that I have only watched the film once so far and at that point of the film I was already wrecked by all my feelings so I might misremember some details.

“I am here.”

 

Thor stared at Loki. He had believed he had become good at reading his brother.

Evidently, he had been wrong. Once more, Loki had surprised him.

 

There was no threat in Loki’s smirk, nor in the slow, sauntering steps he took into the room.

 

Still, the curl of Loki’s lips was as mocking as it always had been. “Well, what about that hug, brother?”

 

Underneath the mocking tone, Thor could hear a vulnerability he had been blind to for centuries.

 

Thor felt his mouth form a smile as he stepped closer to his brother. “Are you planning to stab me in the back, Loki?”

 

For a fleeting second a pained expression flickered over Loki’s face, then he laughed. “Touché. Not this time, brother, there are too many on this ship that know how to defeat me and no way to get off.”

 

Thor wanted to ask how Loki had got onto the ship in the first place, but he knew he would get no straight answer.

 

So instead, he gave into the impulse and engulfed Loki into his arms for the first time of what felt like an eternity.

 

The little “oof” that escaped Loki made him a laugh a little. He loosened his arms, but he did not let go.

 

Loki’s arms slowly closed around Thor, holding tightly and then, Loki let his head fall onto Thor’s shoulder.

 

On instinct, Thor held Loki more tightly again, overcome by affection for Loki, his beloved brother, despite everything.

 

All that had passed in recent years played in Thor’s mind. Loki telling him “never doubt that I love you” at the precise moment the Jotuns he had let into Asgard were on their way to the vault to stop Thor’s coronation. The pain stabbing through him when he realised his brother had betrayed him.

 

The look on Loki’s face when he fell into the abyss. The look on Loki’s face when Thor had confronted him, after Heimdall had located Loki on Midgard.

 

Loki stabbing him. Loki smashed by Hulk. Loki bound and brought in front of Odin. Loki thrown into prison. The realisation that he would never get his little brother back, that in fact, that loyal little brother may never have existed.

 

Frigga’s death and coming to Loki for help.

 

Back in the now, back on the ship, he crushed Loki again.

 

“I mourned you,” he growled, while Loki feebly tried to break free of the vice of Thor’s arms. “I mourned you twice.”

 

“I am sorry?” Loki wheezed.

 

“No, no you are not.” Thor felt deflated but his grip remained strong, strong enough to hurt. Why he did not know. To punish Loki for the pain he inflicted on Thor. To hold on to Loki so he would never lose him again.

 

“No, I am not,” Loki gasped. “You will – aww- mourn me a third time if you do not let go of me now, brother.”

 

Something in Loki’s voice told Thor that Loki realised that Thor was close to harming him, that part of him was still afraid of Thor. He laughed harshly and he pushed Loki away who stumbled backwards.

 

“Would you mourn me?” he demanded. His empty eye socket was throbbing in pain now. “Had our sister taken more than just my eye, had she defeated me, would you have mourned me?”

 

A scowl descended on Loki’s face and he took a step towards Thor.

 

“How can you ask?” he hissed. “Your death would destroy me.”

 

The calm which Thor felt at his words surprised even him. He gently shook his head. “You tried to kill me on several occasions, Loki. Or to have me killed. Just a day ago, you meant to deliver me to the grandmaster. You are well aware that he would have melted me.”

 

Loki averted his eyes, but took a small step closer, so close Thor could feel his breath on his neck.

 

“Yes.” Loki’s voice was quiet.

 

“Would you have mourned me then, had I died as the result of your actions?”

 

“Yes,” Loki said, barely audible now.

 

Thor shook his head, something like fondness welling up in him.

 

“Oh, little brother, you really could be so much more. Your refusal to change your ways, trickster, is not benefitting yourself.”

 

“Let’s not talk about that now.” Loki looked up again, his face inscrutable. “We have just lost Asgard.” He choked. “We have lost our home.”

 

Thor nodded mutely, pulling Loki into a hug again. Yes, Asgard was a people. Asgard could be rebuilt in another place. But Asgard had also been the land he loved, a land full of memories. Happy memories, sad memories. A place to come back to. A realm he had believed in.

 

He felt Loki shaking, and then he stiffened when a kiss was placed on his neck.

 

“I would have mourned you,” Loki whispered against Thor’s neck, his voice barely audible. “You are all that is left now.”

 

Thor stroked Loki’s back in a soothing motion, overcome with emotion. So much had happened, so much had yet to sink in. His father. Dead. His friends. Dead. All he had believed about Asgard, as the champion of peace and balance. A lie. But Loki was still here, solid, his warm breath caressing Thor’s neck. Unpredictable, yet saviour of Asgard’s people.

 

“I am glad, you are here,” Thor whispered in Loki’s ear. “I am glad you have come back.”

 

In response, Loki pressed closer and placed a kiss on Thor’s jugular.

 

Something snapped in Thor, something repressed throughout the centuries, broken under the weight the last days and under the weight of having Loki so close.

 

He pushed Loki away, twirling him around and pushing him back against the wall, and pressing a fierce kiss on Loki’s mouth.

 

Their lips crushed together, Loki’s fingers dug painfully into Thor’s biceps, but not painfully enough, it was not enough, the ferociousness with which Loki responded to the invasion of Thor’s tongue in his mouth not enough to begin to quench the flames.

 

He needed to feel Loki, all of Loki. “Undress,” he panted in Loki’s mouth. “Undress. Now.”

 

And for once in his life, Loki complied immediately. They never broke their kiss, lips moving and tongues entangling while they tugged at their clothes, twisting and bending to divest themselves of their garments.

 

Loki’s skin was soft and cool and smooth, turning Thor’s blood in liquid fire as he rubbed his hands against Loki’s cold sides, taking in the hardness of bone and muscle, his fingers dipping in the hollow of Loki’s hips. Loki groaned and that was all it took for Thor to lift him up and throw him towards the bed.

 

Loki stumbled, hands reaching out to pull Thor with him. They fell onto the soft bed, Thor straddling Loki beneath him, his hands roaming over the planes of Loki’s smooth chest, catching his nipples, while Loki’s hand stroked Thor’s thighs with almost frantic movements.

 

The remaining rational part of Thor’s brain told him to slow down, but it also told him that this might be the only time he would ever have Loki like this.

 

Loki yelled when Thor pinches his nipples painfully, twisting them. The sound made Thor repeat the action, only harder. His cock began to throb when he looked into Loki’s face, Loki’s eyes were screwed shut, and he was biting his lower lips, abandoned between pain and pleasure.

 

“Brother,” he heard himself growl. “Brother.”

 

Loki moaned when Thor shifted his weight. Thor reached over to the shelf were his searching fingers found a little pot of cream.

 

Loki’s eyes flickered to the pot and widened. Thor did not leave Loki any time to respond. In one fluid motion he slid off Loki’s body, opened Loki's legs, and pushed them up.

 

“Brother?” Loki sounded almost fearful, but it barely registered in Thor’s mind. Loki was here, holding his legs open for Thor’s thick prodding finger, groaning when Thor’s teeth dug into the soft inner thigh, almost breaking skin but not quite.

 

“Brother …” Loki moaned now, opening his legs further as the tip of Thor’s finger breached him. “Oh, brother …”

 

Thor slid in fully, unable to resist the tight heat, unable to resist the small encouraging sounds Loki made. He trailed kissed and small bites along Loki’s stomach and thigh, teasing Loki’s cock by nipping at it almost gently.

 

The hunger in Loki’s eyes was Thor’s undoing. He pushed another finger into Loki’s hole, making Loki yell in surprised pain, which morphed into another groan when the tip of the second finger grazed the little rough pleasure spot.

 

Thor scissored his fingers, enjoying the mewling that escaped Loki’s mouth. Loki, devious Loki, he certainly must know what he did to Thor with that. He wanted Thor to lose control. And Thor was so close to giving Loki just what he wanted. Again.

 

Torn between his anger at Loki and his desire for Loki, he removed his fingers and hastily slathered cream on his cock.

 

“Loki,” he growled, enjoying the shiver that went through Loki’s body.

 

Thor’s cock was considerably thicker than two fingers. It cost Thor all his remaining willpower to push in slowly.

 

And then he was fully sheathed, his larger body covering Loki, his lips seeking Loki’s like a drowning man. And Loki slung his arms around Thor, pressing his face up, almost devouring Thor as Thor began to thrust, slowly at first. But Loki thrusted his hips up impatiently, and Thor broke their kiss, supporting himself on his forearms as he began to thrust into Loki in earnest.

 

He saw rather than felt the sparks coming from his fingertips as he pounded into Loki.

 

His vision blurred as little streaks of lightening seemed to be everywhere, engulfing Loki who was screaming by now, whether in pain or in pleasure, Thor could not tell as his orgasm overwhelmed him.

 

When he was finally spent, he collapsed on top of Loki, vaguely noticing the wet spot between their stomachs. Evidently, Loki had enjoyed this.

 

Still, when his brain started to work again, he pushed himself of Loki, and brushed the stray strands of black hair plastered to his brother’s face back. Loki looked almost like he had in the Stark Tower, after Hulk had smashed him.

 

“Are you all right?”

 

A shadow of a smirk appeared around Loki’s mouth. “Right as rain.”

 

Thor laughed and rolled himself off Loki, scanning the room for something to clean themselves with. He spotted a towel and several bottles of water.

 

When he came back to the bed, Loki pushed himself up on his elbows, his body trembling slightly. He eyed the water bottles. “Are you serious?”

 

“Of course I am.”

 

Loki laughed breathlessly, pushing himself up to a fully sitting position.

 

“First you try to evaporate me by literally shooting lighting into my body, and then you give me water?”

 

“I lost control.” Thor handed him a water bottle, keeping his own expression neutral. “But you seem to be fine.”

 

Loki smirked. “It needs more than some of your thunder to bring me down, brother.”

 

Thor couldn’t stop his fond smile, nor could he stop the hand that caressed Loki’s hair. “I know, brother. And I am glad for it.”

 

Thor did not know what the future held. Nor could he yet think of the implications of all that had happened, all those who died, all that was lost. Loki was here, and for now, they were at peace. And for now, that was all that Thor needed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a bit too quickly, if you spot mistakes, feel free to let me know :)


End file.
